


my dearly beloved (be strong I shall be there)

by Say_Anything



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But Also Some Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I dunno where this is going, and I explored that a bit here, im digging anything that deals with Glimmer's grief over her mom, just an idea for the beginning of a potential season 4 mayhaps, just some soft, lil oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: “I’m sure we can figure something out,” Adora assured her. “But for now, we—I need to make sure that nothing—,”“Can you stop, Adora? I know you can’t accept it, but guess what? It wasn’t your job to protect Catra. It wasn’t your job to protect my mom. And it’s not your job to protect me!”----Adora and Glimmer struggle with how best to support one another after Angella's sacrifice.





	my dearly beloved (be strong I shall be there)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read in tandem with 'Someone you'd be proud of', or entirely on it's own! As such, I didn't make it a series, although it can act as one.  
Just a little oneshot exploring the fallout of Angella's sacrifice. Extends just a couple of weeks into the future after Season 3, where I imagine Season 4 might start. A little angst and then lots of fluff. I just need these two to get their shit together and kiss! Fluff in store at the end!

Glimmer’s coronation came only a week after Angella’s sacrifice.

Adora stood beside Bow and the other princesses in the ceremony hall, chest swelling with a strangled sense of pride and guilt as Glimmer stood over them all, sparkling in her coronation dress. Adora remembered helping her put it on that morning, her lips twitching into a small smile as she recalled how vocal Glimmer had been in her distaste of the formal garment.

_‘It’s itchy! And it’s too long. I’m gonna trip in front of everyone!’_

Castaspella had insisted she wear it, however, and the fight didn’t last long once her aunt had threatened her with a silence spell.

So far, Glimmer had managed to maintain her grace and dignity, although Adora noticed the extra caution she put into every step. It was a strange feeling, watching her friend being crowned not only the Queen of Bright Moon, but the queen of an entire resistance as well. Glimmer, as far as Adora was concerned, had always been their leader; the spark that reignited the Princess Alliance. Commander Glimmer. But the title of queen held so much more responsibility. She knew Glimmer was scared; she’d been there the night she broke down beneath the weight of her new crown.

But she also wasn’t alone.

Burning determination replaced the guilt gnawing away at Adora’s heart. She would never let Glimmer handle this alone. Not when it was her fault this was happening in the first place.

Glimmer would never agree with her, of course. And they’d sort of talked about it. Angella’s sacrifice was her choice. It sullied her decision to feel like their places should have been switched. But watching Glimmer cry over the loss of her only remaining parent made it hard not to feel somewhat responsible. Or at least feel as if it were up to her to ensure Glimmer’s happiness eventually returned.

Whatever that took.

Glimmer was strong. She was brave. She was brash and bold and never backed down from a fight. She may have been scared, and Adora knew she missed Angella deeply, but she also knew that the princess was entirely capable of handling her new responsibility. Her friends would be there beside her no matter what. Glimmer, despite her small stature and tiny wings, would succeed. She’d be a queen worthy of her mother and father—of all of Etheria.

Bow cleared his throat, drawing Adora from her thoughts. She realized she was staring silently as the rest of the hall cheered Glimmer’s name. The ceremony was over. It was done.

Glimmer was queen of Bright Moon.

Adora raised her voice in tandem with the rest, her eyes meeting Glimmer’s through the crowd. The apprehension on Glimmer’s face faded as she took Adora in, a soft smile growing in its place. A strange flutter filled Adora’s stomach as the morning light filtering in through the windows caught in Glimmer’s sparkling hair and dress and for a moment, the sight stole her breath away. She looked every bit the angel her mother had; regal with her father’s scepter in one hand.

She looked older.

And yet, in that smile was the same brave girl who had taken her in after she’d turned away from the Horde. Who’d taught her what a rainbow was and taken her dancing in the rain. Who’d snuck out with her for midnight rides on Swift Wind and faced down every danger by her side without hesitation.

Adora realized she’d stopped cheering again, staring in awe instead at her friend as she descended the steps—carefully. She wasn’t sure why, but her heart began to hammer against her ribs as Glimmer approached her and the other princesses, still grinning. It was wonderful to see her smile again, regardless of the twinge of sadness that it held.

Bow was the first to approach. He took Glimmer in his arms and squeezed her against his chest.

“She’d be so proud of you,” Adora heard him say. “They both would.”

Glimmer’s eyes glistened, although her smile did not falter. “Thanks Bow.”

The other princesses swarmed her next, led by Frosta, who nearly bowled Glimmer over; ruining the precarious balance she’d managed all day.

“Congratulations or whatever,” Mermista drawled. “I guess it’s pretty cool being called queen now, huh?”

“You will do an excellent job!” Perfuma assured her. “We’re so proud of you!”

“Do you need a second-in-command?” demanded Frosta, even as she bounced excitedly on her toes.

Adora stood behind them all, watching Glimmer address them one-by-one. She was joined by Bow a moment later, who nudged her gently with his elbow.

“You okay, Adora?” he asked, lowering his voice, although the hall was loud enough for them to speak without being overheard.

“Yeah,” she nodded, patting Bow’s shoulder. “I will be.”

Gathering herself—trying to ignore how her palms were suddenly sweating—Adora took a step towards Glimmer, gently pushing Frosta aside, who didn’t even seem to notice she was being moved.

Glimmer looked up at her as she approached, throwing her arms around Adora’s neck rather unceremoniously before she could open her mouth to speak. Adora laughed, almost surprising herself after the past few days, and squeezed Glimmer reassuringly.

“Your _Majesty_.” She stressed the words teasingly and sure enough, Glimmer pulled away, smacking her shoulder.

“Don’t call me that, it’s weird.”

“It’s the correct term!"

Glimmer’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “And I never want to hear you say it again.”

“But that’s what I’m supposed to call you now,” Adora objected, only partially joking.

Glimmer took her hands and shook her head. “Adora, you’re She-Ra. And my friend. You’ll address me as Glimmer from here on out and that’s an order.”

Both confused and…oddly compelled by the command in Glimmer’s voice, Adora just blinked and nodded compliantly. Laughing, Glimmer hugged her again, pulling her close enough to whisper. A shiver passed through Adora as Glimmer’s lips brushed her ear.

“Thank you.”

Adora wasn’t quite sure what she was being thanked for, but Glimmer’s embrace was warm and she smelled like lilacs, and all Adora could do was hold her in return, trying silently to express how proud she was.

* * *

Another week passed before word of Horde activity reached Bright Moon.

They’d convened immediately after the destruction of the portal to assess the Horde’s potential threat level. With both Hordak and Catra on the run, Horde forces had become weak and scattered. But a few rogue pockets continued to make assaults on the smaller villages despite the lack of normal Horde coordination.

It hadn’t surprised any of them to hear that another attack was being made on Thaymor now. Most of the scattered Horde forces had convened around the area and Adora assumed that they’d banded together under some sort of temporary leadership; maybe a Force Captain who had managed to rally them after their grievous defeat in the Fright Zone. Either way, Thaymor was in danger, and close enough to Bright Moon to be a concern, and so Glimmer had called her officers into the conference hall, along with Adora and Bow to discuss the situation.

The other Princesses had left for their own kingdoms after the coronation, but on the terms that they would be ready to rally wherever they were needed should the call come.

“Our first priority is ensuring the safety of the citizens of Thaymor,” Glimmer said as she stood at her mother’s chair, her staff leaned against its side and her hands planted on the battle table before them. Adora watched her, enraptured. She’d fallen into the role of leader quickly, a commanding tone now darkening her voice whenever they convened in the conference hall. Her officers had given her their immediate respect; they, too, listened intently as she spoke. “Once we know that they’re safe, we can deploy our forces and crush the Horde uprising without holding back.”

“Our scouts haven’t reported any citizens or captives. But they have seen their soldiers setting up traps around the area,” Bow added, raising his hand politely. “We should keep that in mind as we enter Thaymor, we could be walking straight into an ambush.”

“So we’ll need to focus more on strategy than brute strength.” Glimmer paused, tapping her chin and giving Adora a knowing look.

Unwillingly, Adora felt a blush color her cheeks. She didn’t _always_ go in swinging….did she?

“I can modify my tracker pad to scan for tech signals,” Bow continued, his eyes flicking over the table. “Once we locate all of the traps, we can disable them by activating them from a distance.”

“And_ then_ send our troops in,” Glimmer completed his thought for him. Her gaze moved to Adora once more, this time a smirk quirking her lips. “With She-Ra leading the charge.”

“Yeah!” Bow pumped his fist in the air. “The Horde needs to know that the Rebellion is still strong. That She-Ra is still here.”

“You up for it, Adora?” Glimmer asked. It wasn’t really a question that needed to be asked. They both knew that yes, of course, she was ready to fight. But she’d probably noticed how quiet Adora had been during the meeting and was trying to draw her out with a playful taunt. Adora decided to taunt right back.

“Whatever you need from me, Your Majesty.”

Glimmer’s smirk immediately crinkled into a pursed lip frown. She narrowed her eyes at Adora, who grinned back innocently.

She knew Glimmer still hated the title. But, honestly, Adora kind of liked using it…It never failed to make her cheeks flush a pink almost as bright as her hair.

“Great,” she drawled through gritted teeth. “Then Bow will activate the traps. She-Ra will lead Squadron A through the central part of the town and I’ll take Squadron B—,”

“Your Majesty!” It was then that Captain of the Guard, Avalin, spoke up. She rose from her chair, keeping one hand to her chest as a salute even as she interrupted the queen’s plan of action. “I apologize, but I don’t think it’s wise to include you as a soldier in this battle. If Master Bow is correct and the Horde is indeed laying a trap for our troops, putting our new queen in the line of fire would be a foolish thing to do.”

Glimmer blinked at her for a moment, obviously stunned by the idea that she _wouldn’t_ be involved in a mission with her friends this time. She’d always been on the front lines, _especially_ when she wasn’t supposed to be.

But now, things had changed. And Adora saw a point in what the Captain was saying.

“With all due respect, My Queen,” Avaline continued. “I think we should reconsider our course of action. It would be best for all of us if you stayed and commanded the mission from Bright Moon.”

The surprise on Glimmer’s face was slowly fading to indignation as she processed Avaline’s words. When she spoke, her commanding tone disappeared, replaced by the whine of an upset child. “Okay, look, _Captain_. There’s not a single mission the Rebellion has taken on that I haven’t been a part of. Just because you have to call me Queen now, doesn’t mean that I don’t get to—You can’t tell me—I make the rules now and—,”

“Glimmer,” Adora interrupted before she could spiral further into frustration. “I think…Maybe she’s right.”

The look of betrayal on Glimmer’s face made Adora’s stomach ache. She knew why Glimmer wanted to go and she had no doubt she’d be a huge asset in the battle. But Avaline was right. A trap was a distinct possibility and to risk losing Glimmer right after Angella? The Rebellion would be devastated.

“Adora?” The thousands of questions Glimmer left unspoken rang in the use of her name, but Adora did not back down.

“Maybe you take a backseat for this one. Just until we figure out how safe it is for you to be involved in field missions…”

“I’m—,” Glimmer blinked, still trying to recover. “I’m always a part of the missions.”

“…When you were a Princess.” The quiet contribution came from Bow, who immediately hunched in his seat when Glimmer shot him a glare that could melt ice.

“Bow!”

“Look if we know this one is a trap, then we know it’s set for you,” Adora continued, drawing the fire away from poor Bow again. “So we need to be careful. Just this once, Glimmer. We’ll figure it out, okay?”

Glimmer’s glare flickered to her, then back to Bow and finally Avaline, who was watching her with a saddened but determined expression. This was one queen she would not fail to protect.

Adora could tell Glimmer wanted to argue, to blow up, or storm out from the way her fists shook at her sides. But, ever growing to fill her new role, she inhaled deeply, set her hands on the table and spoke through gritted teeth instead.

“Fine. I’ll stay behind. Adora, you’ll lead Squadron A through the center of the city. Avaline, you’ll take Squadron B around the south end to trap any soldiers that try to escape. Adora, convene with Bow once you’ve seized Thaymor and ensure that every single Horde soldier is gone before you return to Bright Moon. Do you all understand?”

Everyone nodded quietly, silenced by the authority in Glimmer’s voice.

“Good.” She snatched her staff off the chair and stormed out of the conference hall. “Dismissed.”

Nobody moved after she left, Adora and Bow exchanging a silent glance that said, ‘_do you go talk to her or do I?’ _In the end, Adora got to her feet, chair scraping the floor, and hurried after Glimmer.

* * *

“Glimmer! Hey, wait up! Slow down.”

Adora hurried down the hallway after her friend, who was keeping up a surprisingly brisk pace. But Adora knew if she really wanted space, she’d teleport. It was clear that Glimmer didn’t want to run now.

So Adora braced herself for an explosion instead.

“Glimmer, come on. Talk to me—,” Reaching out, she grabbed Glimmer’s arm and the queen whirled on her, wrenching out of Adora’s grasp.

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

Adora stumbled back, blinking in confusion at the venom in Glimmer’s voice, the anger flashing in her eyes.

“Why would you take her side? Why would you sideline me? I’ve been on every mission since this stupid Rebellion began. I’m a better fighter than Perfuma, I’m faster than Mermista, I can control my powers _way_ better than Frosta!”

“Glimmer, I’m trying—,” Adora attempted to reach for her again, but Glimmer pushed her hand away.

“What? Play the hero?”

“No!”

“Then what?” Glimmer threw her arms out angrily.

“I’m trying to protect you!”

_‘You’re too important to me. I can’t lose you too.’_

Those were the words that went unsaid…and the ones she should have voiced.

“News flash, Adora. I don’t need you to protect me. I’m strong enough on my own,” Glimmer objected, crossing her arms over her chest.

Adora shook her head. “It’s not about being strong enough.”

“It’s about She-Ra then. Right? About fulfilling some destiny. You feel like if you don’t put yourself in front of others you’re failing.”

“N-no…”

“You’re so scared of failure that you won’t let anyone else even try to play a part in this war.”

Adora stared, speechless, mouth falling agape.

“Well, you’re not the only person with something to prove.” Glimmer took a step forward, pushing her back by jabbing a finger into the center of her chest. “I shouldn’t have to sit around while you and everyone else get the chance to fight the Horde. I lost _both _of my parents to them!”

“You’re the queen now,” Adora objected, struggling to figure out a way to voice her argument that wouldn’t make Glimmer any angrier than she was.

“So what?”

“So we have to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Glimmer scoffed, her scowl deepening. “I can handle myself, Adora. I’m not a child! I know more about my powers now than I ever have thanks to Shadow Weaver. And I’m not gonna be the queen my mom was. I’m not going to sit on the sidelines while everyone else fights. It’s not fair!”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Adora assured her. “But for now, we—I need to make sure that nothing—,”

“Can you stop, Adora? I know you can’t accept it, but guess what? It wasn’t your job to protect Catra. It wasn’t your job to protect my mom. And it’s not your job to protect me!”

Silence.

The regret in Glimmer’s eyes was almost instantaneous. She blinked, swallowed, then bit her lip and looked away, a scowl darkening her features.

“Glimmer….”

“Just…You should go.” Glimmer’s voice cracked, but she spun on her heel and stormed down the hall, disappearing in a flash of light before Adora could even reach for her.

She stood staring at the spot where Glimmer had disappeared for a long time, the words echoing in her head over and over again. Those kinds of words, that kind of anger, she’d long ago come to expect from Catra, but Glimmer? To hit her where it hurt? To target her insecurities, when Adora had trusted her with them…It was almost too much to process.

For a long time, she couldn’t find it in herself to move. Finally, when she heard Bow calling her from a distance, she took a step back, turning and headed for the conference hall.

She had a mission.

* * *

Thaymor was quiet when they arrived. Both squadrons, Adora, Avaline, and Bow all gathered on the ridge that overlooked the town to assess the situation.

A few Horde soldiers patrolled around the outside, while a large group in the center had gathered and seemed to be conversing amongst themselves. Thaymor looked otherwise empty, with no citizens in sight. The scouts had been right. Either they’d escaped, or the Horde had…taken care of them. The thought made Adora’s blood boil.

“Alright,” Adora turned to the others as they gathered around her. “We need to move fast, or we risk being noticed. Bow, you activate the traps and distract the guards. I’ll take my squadron in immediately and get rid of the soldiers in the center. Avaline, do what Glimmer said and take your squadron around back, cut them off before they can make it to the Whispering Woods. Everyone got it?”

There was a general murmured assent and then Adora raised her sword to the sky.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!”

A bright light briefly filled the clearing and She-Ra stood before the troops.

“Now Bow.”

Bow nodded and stood, launching his first arrow at one of the spots his tracker pad had located. It landed with a thud at the feet of one of the guards and then a net sprung from the ground, trapping the Horde soldier.

Immediately, Bow shot another arrow, and then another, and another, until nets and explosions were knocking down all of the soldiers patrolling the perimeter.

“On me!” She-Ra shouted, raising her sword and charging down the hill with her squadron close behind.

They cut through the confused Horde forces easily, and those that scurried into the woods She-Ra knew, would be taken care of by Avaline and her squadron. The battle was fierce but quick. The Horde soldiers were outnumbered and outmatched, they seemed terrified of She-Ra and most threw down their weapons before attempting to run. Those that stayed didn’t last long against the squadrons and She-Ra’s sword.

Once the city had been cleared and completely scanned for runaway soldiers, She-Ra sheathed her sword and headed back toward the northern entrance of the town.

If there was one thing that Adora had retained from her training in the Horde, it was to remain vigilant during a battle. Constantly aware of her surroundings and her companions. It had kept her safe so far. It had kept her friends safe. It had ensured victory for the Rebellion for as long as she’d been a part of it.

But today, Glimmer’s words wouldn’t leave her. Her body was on the battlefield but her mind was still in the hallway with Glimmer, wincing as the words hit her like daggers.

She kept her eyes down cast as she walked back to reconvene with Bow, the world around her drowned out by the memories of their argument.

Adora supposed it was because she was eager for the mission to be over. Eager to get back to Bright Moon so she could find Glimmer and they could talk this out more calmly. Or maybe it was because she was exhausted after carrying around the weight of the ‘almost end of Etheria’ on her shoulders. Whatever the reason, she released her She-Ra form before they’d left the battlefield.

A rookie mistake.

And it almost got her killed.

As she led her squadron, she heard a strange beeping noise. It grew louder and louder and then she saw Bow running towards them, waving his arms wildly and pointing at a spot just in front of Adora’s feet.

“Adora, stop!”

It hit her all at once. They’d missed a trap. And from the sound of it, it wasn’t one of the nets. Eyes widening, Adora shouted for her squadron to move and drew her sword in an attempt to transform quickly enough to activate her shield.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough.

Bow was still coming towards them in a rash attempt to save her, probably. But in the last few moments before the explosion, Adora ran forward and threw herself on her friend just as a spray of shrapnel flew through the air.

Glimmer had been right, she thought as her back erupted in fire.

She always had to play the hero.

The next thing Adora knew as she hit the ground was darkness.

* * *

Adora woke to a soft white light and for a moment, she thought she was dead.

The idea of an afterlife was one that had been tossed around somewhat jokingly in the Fright Zone. But for the rest of Etheria, it was a very real thing. Adora had always found the concept somewhat amusing, until now, when it was very possibly staring her (literally) dead in the face.

“She’s awake!” the voice was far away and echoe-y, but familiar.

Struggling to keep her eyes open against the bright light, Adora felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. They gripped her tightly, too tightly, but the pain grounded her and brought the world into focus. She was in the Bright Moon infirmary, resting on one of the soft medical cots.

Glimmer’s tear stained face was the first thing she saw, her lavender eyes glistening as more spilled down her cheeks. Slowly, as her friend’s face came into focus, the events of the battle came back to her.

“Bow…” she croaked, her throat raw and scratchy. “Where’s Bow?”

“Right here, Adora.” Bow came into her field of vision next, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You saved my life back there.”

“I’m just…Glad you’re okay,” she tried again, clearing her throat and regretting it instantly.

Bow stepped back as Glimmer moved forward to help Adora sit up against the pillows, the pain in her back less intense than she’d expected it to be. Glimmer was fussing over her, adjusting the pillows and blankets until Adora placed a hand on hers to stop her.

“Glimmer. I’m alright.”

Glimmer stared at her, her eyes beginning to glisten again. Before Adora could speak, to apologize for their argument, Glimmer burst into tears. 

“Oh, Adora,” she sobbed, leaning forward until her forehead touched the blonde’s. “I thought I’d lost you. And after I said all of those…those awful things!”

“Glimmer…It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! I’m so sorry,” she gasped, her sobs turning into hiccups as her hands tightened on Adora’s shoulders. “I was so angry and you were there and it felt safe to let out everything I was feeling because it’s _you_. But I _hurt_ you. I wanted to say those mean things to make you as upset as I was, and then you almost _died_ and I can’t believe I let myself do that to you—,”

“Glimmer.” Adora forced her tongue to move, even though it felt thick and heavy in her mouth. “It’s alright.” Slowly, with leaden arms, she reached up and brushed Glimmer’s stray bangs from her face. “S’good to see you too.”

Glimmer hiccuped, a little smile brightening her face.

“I’m sorry I had to go ‘n play the hero…”

Her friend’s smile disappeared and she shook her head rapidly. “Don’t say that. I didn’t mean it. You _are_ a hero. You help people. You save them. You saved so many.”

“Not the ones that counted,” Adora found herself murmuring, hot tears springing to her eyes as the guilt that had been weighing her down for weeks unearthed itself.

“Adora, please don’t…”

Adora squeezed her eyes shut as the tears dripped down her cheeks. She pulled herself away from Glimmer, trying to hide behind her hands, but Glimmer caught them and held them against her chest gently.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault,” Glimmer soothed, brushing Adora’s cheek with the tips of her fingers, careful to avoid the scratches she’d received in the battle.

“It feels like it.” Adora’s voice was weak, barely audible, the weight of the portal, the queen’s sacrifice, the loss of Catra all coming down at once.

As if Glimmer could read her mind, she clutched Adora’s hand tighter and murmured, “I know…But it’s not. She made her own choice. They both did.”

_‘You made your choice. Now live with it.’_

Her own words to Catra echoed in her ears. The same words applied to her too now, Adora realized. She’d made her choice. A choice to leave a friend behind. A choice to let someone else make the sacrifice meant for her. And now she had to find a way to continue on.

Releasing a shaky breath, Adora let her head fall back against the pillow, closing her eyes as she felt Glimmer press a soft kiss to her forehead.

“It’s going to be okay, Adora.”

_‘It’s going to be okay.’_

* * *

They sat on the castle rooftop later that night, gazing out at the lights of Bright Moon twinkling below them. A cool breeze sifted through the air, carrying the sweet scent of summer flowers with it. Glimmer sighed and leaned against Adora’s shoulder, a comforting weight that kept Adora from the sensation that she was floating away. Glimmer had always been good at that, at keeping her grounded. Any touch, any glance, any smile. Every one of them Adora had always cherished, because nothing, no one, had ever made her feel as safe as Glimmer did. And after the heat of today’s battle, she sorely needed a soft spot to land.

The healers hadn’t been ecstatic about Adora leaving the infirmary so soon. But under the queen’s insistent orders that she would be fine, there was little they could do.

“Are you feeling okay?” Glimmer’s question broke the comfortable silence as she lifted her head off Adora’s shoulder.

Adora nodded, the words catching in her throat as she caught the brilliant twinkle in those lavender eyes. “Yeah, better now.” She offered Glimmer a reassuring smile. “I am She-Ra after all.”

Glimmer’s own smile was half hearted; they both knew that even She-Ra wasn’t completely invincible. The scars that Catra had given her during the Battle of Bright Moon were still etched into her back; light pink lines, an eternal reminder of Adora’s most grievous betrayal.

“I’m sorry,” Glimmer murmured suddenly, looking down at her lap. “For what I said.”

“It’s alright, you were upset.” Adora rested a hand against her back, rubbing it comfortingly.

“But I was really, really awful. I hope you know I didn’t mean any of it. Especially that stuff about Catra and my mom. I know that still really hurts for you.”

Adora nodded, her throat tightening.

“Can you forgive me? I promise I’ll never hurt you like that again.” Glimmer’s eyes were wide and round, glistening in the moonlight.

“I forgive you, Glimmer.” Adora smiled to reassure her and then looked back out at the lights.

It was impossible not to forgive her. She knew Glimmer could never be truly vindictive like Catra. Angella’s absence was affecting them all, and for Glimmer, it brought out a hurt that she could only get rid of by lashing out.

“It was really scary seeing them bring you in today,” Glimmer continued, looking down and kicking her feet slowly where they dangled off the edge of the roof.

“It looked a lot worse than it was,” Adora assured her, nudging the girl’s shoulder with her own. “And the Bright Moon healers are the best in Etheria. I was never in danger.”

Glimmer nodded, her eyes still trained on the toes of her boots. Silence fell over them once again, but Adora sensed an unspoken tension this time. Something that needed to be said; something kept trapped behind clenched teeth.

“Are _you_ okay?” she asked Glimmer, nudging her again to try and draw her gaze.

Glimmer’s eyes flickered to the crescent moons hanging in the sky instead. “I guess…I’ve been thinking. About…A lot of things. About…Not wanting to have any more regrets. After mom. After everything…Isn’t it better to say what we’re thinking? Especially when we don’t know what tomorrow will bring? When any day could be our last?”

Finally, she looked at Adora, who was surprised to see her bright eyes beginning to glisten. Not quite sure where she was headed with her thoughts, but wanting to be supportive nonetheless, Adora nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good…Because, well, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, Adora.”

Adora noticed Glimmer’s hands clenching and unclenching the fabric of her cape. The gesture was anxious, uncertain, and Adora reached out, touching her knuckles softly to reassure her. Before she could pull away, Glimmer took her hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. Surprised, and confused by the fluttering feeling that suddenly made itself at home in her stomach again, Adora squeezed back, waiting for Glimmer to continue.

The new queen bit her lip, staring at their interlaced fingers for a moment, as if to gather courage from the connection. Finally, she looked up at Adora, a familiar determination hardening her usually soft face. “I can’t imagine my life without you now, Adora. But when I look back on how we met, it all seems so…Like, how did it happen? You know? A princess. A Horde soldier. A Force Captain at that…I never thought you’d be the amazing friend that you are. But….you’re my _best_ friend.” Glimmer’s voice trembled and she swallowed thickly before continuing. “I’ve never met anyone like you before. So brave and gentle and headstrong. Stubborn.”

“Are these my good qualities?” Adora teased, trying to ease the tension that had become thick in the air.

Glimmer cracked a small smile and giggled. “Mostly good.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you before either, Glimmer,” Adora assured her, voice soft as if the moment were about to break. “I’m lucky you’re my friend.”

Adora noticed her hand growing clammy in Glimmer’s and that anxious fluttery feeling was becoming more intense. It sort of felt like that time she’d seen Shadow Weaver in Mystacor but….Good at the same time? Exciting? Adora wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but Glimmer’s smile was making her warm and she didn’t seem to mind the clamminess because she hadn’t let go of Adora’s hand.

Glimmer’s smile widened, her eyes beginning to sparkle again. “I’m lucky too…My friend. I—I just—I want—,”

She paused, and again, Adora sensed there was something she couldn’t quite say.

“What is it?” she murmured, prodding as gently as she could and squeezing Glimmer’s hand again. She was surprised to realize that it was shaking.

“Are you okay?”

Glimmer didn’t respond at first, instead staring down at their laced fingers and then slowly, she raised her eyes to meet Adora’s.

“Adora—,” She paused, her face growing determined again, and then, suddenly, Glimmer leaned forward, her eyes flickering to Adora’s lips.

Confused, Adora almost moved away, but then Glimmer’s free hand was on her cheek, soft and warm, and then she was close enough for Adora to count each one of her lashes. Before Adora could process what was happening, Glimmer’s lips were pressed against her own.

Adora sat stunned, her eyes still wide open, brain scrambling to process the whirlwind of emotions hurtling through her as Glimmer’s soft lips caressed hers. The butterflies in Adora’s stomach had reached critical mass, her entire body now a quivering mess.

The moment was over before it really had a chance to begin. Glimmer’s breath hitched and she pulled away, her hand falling from Adora’s face and returning to clutch at her cape. Adora’s heart was hammering in her chest, her brain spinning as thoughts and words slipped through her fingers like sand from the Crimson Waste.

“I’m sorry if that wasn’t ok,” Glimmer murmured, hunching inwards on herself. “I’ve—I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but words are hard and just doing it seemed like it would be so much easier. I just—I really care about you, Adora. I think…I always have. And, before anything else happens to either of us, I wanted you to know.”

Adora stared at her friend, mouth going dry, the words she wanted still eluding her. She wasn’t completely ignorant to the implications of a kiss, Bow’s romance novels had told her enough about them. But everything suddenly seemed so unreal.

“I know that stuff with…_her_ is complicated. And I would never ask you to treat me any differently if you don’t feel the same way. I just—No more regrets. No more letting the people I love slip away from me without knowing how I feel.”

“Love?” The word sent a lightning bolt coursing through Adora’s body.

Glimmer blinked and looked up at her, almost surprised to hear her speak. “Yeah.”

Adora’s face felt hot. Really hot. She wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t currently on fire.

“Adora?” Glimmer’s expression had twisted into one of concern and Adora could only imagine how she looked with the fluttering in her stomach, the sweaty…everything. The horrendous blush.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do.” Glimmer’s tone was almost baffled, as if she were surprised Adora was even asking.

“Like you love Bow?” Adora tried to clarify.

“Well…I love Bow too, yeah. But no,” she chuckled. “Not the same way I love you.”

“Oh.” Adora touched her lips and then stared down at her fingers.

“Adora?” Glimmer’s face was anxious now. “I’m sorry if that was too much. I didn’t mean to scare you. Nothing has to change, it was really just for my own peace of mind and I—,”

Carefully, Adora took Glimmer’s face in her trembling hands and brought her close, gently pressing her lips to her friend’s. This time she remembered to close her eyes. She felt Glimmer sigh and sink into her, hands coming up to clutch at Adora’s waist, bunching the red fabric of her jacket tightly in her fists.

Adora couldn’t help but smile as her heart soared in her chest at Glimmer’s touch. She wasn’t very good at this kissing thing, occasionally bumping her front teeth against Glimmer’s, but she didn’t seem to mind. It was only when they were smiling too hard to continue that they separated.

Adora kept her hands on Glimmer’s cheeks, however, stroking them with calloused thumbs. She didn’t really know what to say, words felt inconsequential. The only thing that mattered was that Glimmer loved her. She _loved_ her. For all her faults and flaws, all her anxiety, all her brash bravery, all of that Glimmer loved. And Adora knew, she loved her right back for all the same reasons.

And because—for Adora—Glimmer was _home_.

Adora didn’t know how to articulate that to Glimmer now, how to say what she was feeling, so instead she rested her forehead against the queen’s and closed her eyes.

“You are totally allowed to do that whenever you want,” she teased, feeling Glimmer’s shoulders shake with a laugh. “Your Majesty.”

“I’m going to push you off this roof.”

Laughing, Adora pulled Glimmer against her chest, burying her face in her soft downy hair. It hadn’t been long since they’d both lost someone they’d cared for deeply and in the most tragic of circumstances.

But Glimmer had been right, as long as they had each other—they would be okay. They stayed on the rooftop holding one another until the chill in the wind turned bitter and Glimmer shivered.

“Should we head back inside?” Adora asked, and Glimmer nodded against her shoulder, downy hair tickling her cheek.

Carefully, Adora rose, pulling Glimmer up with her, who teleported them into her high hanging bed in a brief flash of light.

They sunk into the cushions immediately, falling into the familiar pattern they’d set since Adora first came to Bright Moon. Adora lay down carefully to avoid irritating her injures, watching Glimmer as she patted a few of her pillows to get comfortable, a small frown dimpling the space between her eyebrows.

Biting her lip to hold back a chuckle, Adora held out her arms for Glimmer, but the queen shook her head and pushed against Adora’s side.

“Roll over,” she insisted, nudging Adora again when she didn’t move.

“Huh?”

Leaning down, Glimmer kissed her gently and then urged Adora completely onto her side, settling behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“You’ve been doing all the comforting these past few days. It’s my turn.”

“Oh.”

Adora suddenly felt very small in Glimmer’s embrace. Small, but safe and warm and more at peace than she’d been since the portal was destroyed.

“G’night Adora,” Glimmer murmured against the back of her shoulder as she gave a final soft squeeze.

“Goodnight Glimmer,” Adora whispered, already sensing that the queen had fallen asleep behind her.

Sinking into the mattress, she snuggled back deeper into the arms holding her, resting one hand against Glimmer’s and sighing contentedly.

_‘It’s going to be okay.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
